Boy Toy
by blue234
Summary: Hisoka has a disturbing encounter that will lead him down a road of pain and turmoil. Will Tsuzuki be able to realize what's going on before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey this is my first story ever! AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. Sooooo sad!

Warning: this is slash boyboy if you don't like that then don't read it.

Cold dark eyes peered through the darkness. Steely and blank yet full of lust for the object of its desire. The cold nights wind was the only thing to be heard as the figure hid waiting. Slowly, it waited for the perfect moment to satisfy its hunger, its obsession. Tsuzuki. 

'OH, how he longed to feel the warm body of Tsuzuki.' Muraki had wanted him ever since he first laid eyes on him. As time went on he became more passionate and more longing for him. His dreams filled with perversions and became more drastic with time. "OH dear Tsuzuki our time will come." said Muraki, Hiding behind the blankets of darkness that only the night could offer.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Outside the Sushi restaurant Tsuzuki and Hisoka discussed their new case that they just received. There had been a strange series of murders all through Tokyo. Many were found raped tortured and each of their necks had been slit with a mysterious T, each one different. Although the bodies had similar deaths they all had their own unique differences. Some were found near a church and others near a lake, they had recently discovered a suspect that has been mysteriously lurking around the crimes scenes where the bodies were found.

"Now Hisoka you know how bad we need this interview," whined Tsuzuki. 

"Yea, I know, but I just need to know more information on this guy before we go looking for him,' replied Hisoka.

"Okay, okay, I will go check out his house tomorrow."

"Okay, deal."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next day at the crack of dawn Tsuzuki went in search for his young partner. Hisoka had not been in the hotel room that they occupied. While searching for Hisoka, his thoughts wondered. He was pulled back into reality when he suddenly felt a strange sensation. At that brief moment it was if something had touched deep into his soul. It felt like his body was filling up with passion that seemed to have been there all along, yet hidden deep in his heart. He felt a longing like none other fill his every thought. "Oh, it seems fate has once again lead us to each other," a voice full of coldness, hate, hollowness.

Sudden chills had run up Tsuzuki's spine as soon as he heard that voice. A voice that had haunted Tsuzuki in his nightmares. "MURAKI!" 

"Tsuzuki, I knew our love would bring us together again. I have waited so long to be with you. You have been in my thoughts every second since we last parted," replied Muraki monotonously. Just as he was finishing the sentence Muraki stepped forward with a brisk movement and cornered Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's back was pressed against the wall with Muraki blocking his only escape. One of Muraki's hands pressed against the wall inches from Tsuzuki's face. The other pressed up against Tsuzuki's chest which stopped Tsuzuki from moving. "Now you knew we would meet again. We're bound to each other. It was meant to be," whispered Muraki. His face inches away from Tsuzuki's. His hot breathe sent another wave of shivers down Tsuzuki's spine. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PHYSCO!" screamed Tsuzuki with panic rising. 

"Dont fight me Tsuzuki-san you know your attempts are useless. Deep inside you know you want me. I can feel the presence of lust as I touch your warm hard chest." A smile light up on Muraki's face as he started to run his finger down Tsuzukis chest. Muraki's cold eyes never losing contact with Tsuzuki's gleaming purple eyes. As his hands went further down Tsuzuki became frightened and panic rose through his whole body. Just as Muraki's finger were about to unzip his tall slick pants a voice interrupted him.

"Get away from him!" yelled Hisoka. Memories of his first visit with Muraki flooding into his head. Emotions flowed through the 16 year old; fear, anger, sadness.  
"HISOKA!" called out Tsuzuki.

"Why do you always have to interrupt us? Especially when it's getting to the good part you little brat." spat out Muraki.

"What the hell are you doing here you sick bastard?" screamed Hisoka. 

Do you remember the fateful night when we first met? Of course I remember every detail. But you know your beauty could never rival Tsuzuki's. I have to claim my object of desire and sooner or later I will get it.

"You son of a bitch!" Hisoka yelled and charged forward in an attempt to get Muraki away from Tsuzuki. Muraki suddenly jumped back and caught his fist and pulled Hisoka towards him. He took his other hand off of Tsuzuki's chest and wrapped it around Hisoka face. His face was close to Hisoka's.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" screamed an outraged Tsuzuki.

"I'm not finished with you yet my little toy," whispered Muraki, "I haven't even begun to show you what I could do." He gently kissed the back of his ear and let go. Then he started walking away only to slowly turn back. "Dont forget I will get what I want sooner or later.

Thoughts raced through Hisoka's mind one buy one leaving Hisoka puzzled in all ways possible.

"Hisoka, HISOKA!" called Tsuzuki his voice full of panic.

"Hmm... wh...what?" said Hisoka?

"Are you okay? Tsuzuki asked Hisoka, his eye full of warmth and care for Hisoka.

"Yes, I'm alright. For now we must forget about Muraki and get back to the case.

"Okay, so what did you find out?"

"I found out hes a lonely old man and only will allow one of us to go at a time. I'll go first," Hisoka said.

"Fine."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
That night in the hotel room Tsuzuki couldnt help but replay the encounter with Muraki. 'Why was it him that Muraki wanted? Why him?' Tsuzuki also knew that Muraki wanted Hisoka because Tsuzuki was close to him. This thought tore him up on the inside.

"Good night Tsuzuki," said Hisoka

At the sound of Hisoka voice Tsuzuki was pulled out of his thoughts. "Good night Hisoka."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next day Hisoka went to the suspects house which was just a few miles from the old church where many of the bodies were found. Hisoka knocked on the door but there was no reply. 'Hmm I wonder where the man could be?' thought Hisoka.

"Come in," a voice called from inside the house. Hisoka slowly stepped into the old rickety house. Hisokas senses were on high alert. It was pitched black inside the house so Hisoka groped for the light switch. As he turned on the light the door slammed behind him. Automatically Hisoka turned around and tried to open the door panic blurring his sensible mind. Hisoka tried teleporting out but it was no use. "Hello Hisoka," a voice came from behind a screen door.

"Who are you?" asked Hisoka a hint of panic could be heard in his voice.

"Lets just say I'm not a stranger." All of the sudden the dark figure came into view.

"MURAKI, you filthy creep!" cried out Hisoka.

"You should really watch what you saying. Especially without precious Tsuzuki here to protect you. You should be glad that I even take an interest in you my sweet boy. It's quite rude to talk to people like that. But you know what I think," Muraki said. "Bad little boys should get punished," said Muraki a dark smile appearing on his face. As fast as lightening Muraki snatched Hisoka's hand. Hisoka screamed and tried to fight back but Muraki was some how draining his power. Muraki folded Hisoka's arms behind his back and held onto his body tight as he pulled him into the bedroom...

A/N: SO WHAT YOU THINK? WELL I DON'T KNOW IF I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND I DON'T KNOW IF I AM GOOD OR NOT. SO PLZ RR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- AHHHHH! MY NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY THINKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY WERE A TRUE INSPIRATION!

Muraki threw Hisoka on the bed and slowly approached. Hisoka tried to struggle but some force was draining his energy leaving him unable to move. "Doesn't this bring back precious memories?" sneered Muraki.

Hisoka's mind raced, 'Omg, this can't be happening again. Please this can't be happening. Tsuzuki help me please!' cried Hisoka's mind. He wanted to cry out but a force was holding him back. 'Why can't I move?' Hisoka struggled to move but he felt drained. He felt as if his arms and legs weighed a ton. 'Why is this happening? Please no!'

It was clear to Muraki that Hisoka was in a state of panic. Muraki unbuttoned his own shirt slowly keeping an evil sneer on his face. Once he got to the foot of the bed his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. He put his arms on the bed as he slowly crawled onto the young frightened sixteen year old. In only a minute he was on top of the young sixteen year old. Both of his legs on either side of the boy, while he put his hands on the sides of the boys head. Now he whispered, "It seems fate has given me a chance to prove what I can do with my little doll, and don't even try to fight my spell it's too strong. No worry I'll take off the spell has soon as I put you in some restraints so you wont be able to run." Muraki then caught both of Hisoka's hands in a quick motion and handcuffed it to the headboard. As soon as the handcuffs closed Hisoka felt energy returned to his body. Hisoka started to struggle with all his might. "Oh, this could have been painless for you but it seems that you've already decided it shouldn't," said Muraki. Then he leaned in closer and whispered, "But that's the way I like it." 

He then slowly pressed his body down on the blonde boy and let his hand wonder down in the front of Hisoka's body. "PLEASE STOP," hisoka begged but nothing came out. Hisoka started to struggle even more realizing that he couldn't call for help. Muraki then pressed his lips upon the tender lips of his victim while he struggled underneath. While Muraki's hands slowly glided down Hisoka's body and unzipped his pants. After the boy was fully stripped of his clothes Muraki forced him on his stomach. Hisoka tried to scream or yelp but again nothing came out. Muraki enjoyed the pleasure he was getting out of the fear radiating from his sweet doll. Finally, Muraki inserted himself into the boy. He could feel the tenseness in the boys body. Every movement sent waves of pleasure through his body. 

Hisoka continues to struggle even more knowing that Muraki was inside of him. Hisoka's mind felt like it could explode from the intense emotions flowing through him. He felt fear, pain yet pleasure. Misoka's emotion flowed through him freely, full of pleasure. Hisoka felt disgusted in himself for he craved the touch he was receiving now.

Hisoka moaned and groaned while his face was covered in tears. Muraki used his hands to run up and down the boys body and his tongue travel along Hisoka's body. As he finished up with the boy he moaned in pleasure as he imagine doing the same to Tsuzuki. Hisoka felt the pain subside but not soon enough for Hisoka lost consciousness. 

Laying there on the bed Maruki thought of his one true love. Muraki liked how Tsuzuki played hard to get. He liked chasing him and knowing that he couldn't have him. It just made him want him even more. Hisoka lay next to him unconscious but panting heavily. Muraki watched him sleep and gently caressed the warm young body of the sweet sixteen year old.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Tsuzuki was growing impatient. He had tried to call Hisoka many times but he didn't pick up. 'Oh, I'll just wait until tonight he'll probably come back sooner or later, thought Tsuzuki. It was midnight and Hisoka had not returned. "Okay, I have to calm down. This Hisoka we're talking about he is probably off on his own again."

Hisoka woke up the next morning confused and drained. He glanced over to his right but saw nobody. Muraki must have taken off while he was still out. He slowly pulled the covers off of his bare body. His wrist was completely healed from the bruises the handcuff had caused. He got off the bed and gathered his clothes. His mind went over the night before. He was ashamed of himself for what he felt. He teleported to the hotel and went into the shower. He felt so dirty for what happened.

Tsuzuki woke up to the sound of the shower in the next room. "Hisoka is that you?"

"Yes." 

"What happened why didn't you come back last night? I was worried sick."   
Hisoka remained silent, still thinking over what happened last. This worried Tsuzuki even more. "Hisoka talk to me please." After he was done Hisoka went and lay down on the bed. Dark thoughts began to form in the back of Hisoka's mind.

REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
